


Flowers

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Bucky meets his soulmate at his friend’s wedding.





	Flowers

Soulmates had inkings on their arms. Inkings that would start to move and dance when their soulmate was near, and when they touched, the ink would come together and join. 

Bucky Barnes had a soulmate, at least, that what his best friend had told him. That years ago, back in the thirties, before he lost his arm, he had the inking of a dragon that decorated his left arm. He didn’t remember it, but Steve did and he drew a rough sketch. 

Bucky wasn’t sure he’d be able to meet his soulmate, he would never know when his soulmate was near. He wouldn’t know to look around for them, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He wasn’t stable, even after the help from Shuri, he knew he wasn't. He still had nightmares, he still worried too much, he still  believed, somehow, he would be triggered back into the monster that HYDRA had made him. 

He still believed that he was that monster HYDRA had made him. 

He was told, time and time again, that it wasn’t his fault. That he hadn’t been in control when he was forced to do all those things. And it didn’t matter how much he knew his friend was right, he couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault. 

That’s why when it came to Pepper and Tony’s wedding day, he stayed in the corner. Away from everyone else, distancing himself. He didn’t like parties, not anymore, not like he used to. At least, he thinks he used to, that’s what Steve told him. 

He watched from afar as a woman he’d never seen before moved about the room, looking from person to person and he wasn’t sure why. He thought that maybe she was just friendly, but then he saw the flowers on her arm flowing softly like there was a summer breeze. 

Her soulmate was near. Her soulmate was near and she was trying to find them. He watched as she got closer to him and he ducked away, he didn’t want her to come up to him. He didn’t want to have to deal with people until he absolutely had to. 

He managed to find Tony, pulling him aside for a quick second so that he could ask a question. Ask who the woman in the flowy dress with the blonde hair and the pretty flowers on her arm was. Tony explained that her name was Elle, she owned in a bookstore and was a close friend of Pepper’s.

He didn’t feel like mentioning she was close to finding her soulmate. He didn’t want to be even more reminded he may never find his soulmate. When Tony asked about it he just shrugged and mentioned he’d never seen her before. Being Tony, he took it as he found her attractive. And Bucky couldn’t deny it, the blonde haired, green eyed woman was attractive. 

But that didn’t stop Tony, of course. Nothing stopped Tony when he set his mind to something. From some pushing from Tony, quite literally, he ended up on the dance floor. He was trying to get off the dance floor when someone grabbed his hand. 

He turned around to see the smiling face of Elle. He froze for a second, surprised that she’d grabbed his hand, but even more surprised that she looked so elated. He’d gone to pull away when he looked down and noticed the flowers wrapping around her arm and down her hand to where her hand met his. 

The flowers and leaves were blowing and trying to connect to the ink that he didn’t have. He stared for a second before meeting her eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear and he couldn’t help but the smile that spread across his face. 

Despite not wanting to meet his soulmate, mainly because of his anxiety, he couldn’t help but the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. He couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t help but allow his fingers intertwine with hers. 

“Hi, I’m Elle.” She said quietly, staring up into his eyes with such a soft gaze his heart couldn’t help but melt. 

“Bucky.”


End file.
